Roses, Wine, Candles and Valentines
by Animegoddess7878
Summary: Valentine's Day is here and Sasuke and Naruto both think it's a waste of time. However this year Sasuke wants to show off how romantic he can be. Will Naruto love it or hate it? Will he be swept off his feet or is Sasuke going to be made a fool? SasuNaru, lemon, boyxboy, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Happy Valentine's Day to everybody!


**Happy Valentine's Day! Even though by the time this is posted it'll be nearly over, but I made it in time all the same. This is SasuNaru, and there is a lemon but I will mark where it is so if you want to skip it just read over it. Sorry if the lemon's not all that great but I was in kind of a hurry today to get this done. And it is the second lemon I've posted to this site now that I think about it. I've written others for these two but just haven't posted any. Oh well.**

 **Any-who, I own nothing but the plot and I claim no payment or compensation from this fanfiction. Rightful ownership of Naruto and all such characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and other such persons who own legal rights to them. This is M-rated to if you are under the age of 18 I advise you either read over it or ignore this story altogether (or be like me a few years ago and just don't get caught.) No flames please as I use them to melt the snow that it blocking my parking space in my apartment's parking lot. WARNINGS ARE HERE! Boyxboy pairing, homosexual sexual intercourse is here; turn back NOW if it disturbs you. Otherwise enjoy!**

My Naruto is special, even though he might not always know it. He has this laugh that gets on my nerves sometimes but it's something that I don't think I could live without anymore. When he's happy his bright blue eyes shine like the sun bouncing off the surface of the ocean and they twinkle as they narrow in delight as he smiles. I don't always show him how happy I am with him since I don't really classify myself as the romantic type but Valentine's Day is here at last and I'm finally ready to prove to him that I'm not a rock. I'm an asshole most of the time, I can admit that, but even I have feelings.

Naruto isn't really a fan of Valentine's Day since he shares my opinion that candy and floral industries only use the day to boost sales and empty out their products for a couple of weeks but this year, our third year together, I'm going to indulge in the stupid tradition. I've already planned out how the evening will go and I'm honestly anxious and nervous to see his reaction. His coworkers have asked all week if he needed to take the night off tonight to be with me but he just told them that he had no idea but he would call if anything changed. I work for my father as a junior assistant, next to my older brother, at a law firm in the city while he works nights at a bar to put himself through school so that he can be a teacher. As much as I don't enjoy him working as a bartender until three in the morning he makes decent money, but I am happy that this is his last year of school so he won't be there much longer. My father let me work a half day today since he likes Naruto and thinks it's 'endearing and sweet' that I want to spoil him on a day that I think is usually meant to hide from fan girls.

I spend a few minutes just watching him sleep and studying his beautiful face and perfect body underneath the comforter but soon he stirs and groans in his sleep. I smile and brush his blonde bangs out of his eyes but my efforts to lull him back to dreams is proven pointless as he opens them and blinks a few times to clear the fog over his orbs. He smiles back and hugs me.

"Morning Sasuke," he groans happily. He's a morning person while I am not so he must be happy that I'm awake to great him while he gets up.

"Good morning Naruto. Do you want breakfast?"

"Not right now. Coffee would be nice though. What are you doing up right now?" he asked.

"Do I need a reason to be up right now?"

"You usually sleep until eight-thirty and still grouch about how the hour is still too early for normal human beings to function."

"Well it's still a very unreasonable hour for any normal human but you're not normal and I still keep you around."

He laughed as he rolled around so that he could sit up a bit and look at me. "You keep me around for multiple reasons bastard, one of which is why I'm in some pain right now," he laughed again.

I smirked and kissed him then moved my hand to caress his lower back and rub in a couple areas. "I'm sorry that I'm not sorry about that. Do you need pills or a heating pad?"

"Heating pad will be fine for now it's only a dull ache."

"I'll be back with it in a few minutes then. I'll also get you and I some coffee."

I kissed him again as I lifted the blanket and placed my feet on the cold carpeted floor to leave our bedroom. We have a decent sized apartment; two bedroom, one and a half bath, a dining room big enough to hold a small family, spacious living room and reasonably sized kitchen. It also had an office for me and a balcony right off of our bedroom.

I made it to the kitchen and got out what I needed from the cabinets to make our coffee and once I had it brewing I went to the bathroom and collected the heating pad for Naruto. Again I smirked as I recalled the events of last night and hoped that I would get a repeat performance tonight. Naruto is just as insatiable as I am when it comes to sex and likes to go at least three rounds on the weekends since our schedules clash so much throughout the week. So unfortunately he's sore in the mornings after we have our fill of each other. Though I don't think I'll ever have my fill of him; he's a little fox and his stamina is so high that if I withheld for a great amount of time he might go on for days straight.

With heating pad and coffees in hand I go back to the bedroom to see him wearing my shirt from last night and climbing back into bed. He smiled at me and reached for his coffee. "Thank you bastard, you're a life saver."

"It's what I do."

"No, you help put high profile criminals in jail and make the streets safer for people to walk around. I'm the one that usually makes coffee in the morning and gets you out of bed."

"Who says I want you out of bed?" I ask slyly as I lean in for a kiss. He meets me the rest of the way and I put his mug on the nightstand. I climb on top of him and start feeling him up and he gives a light moan while he wraps his arms around my neck and tangles his legs with mine. He grinds up into me and I moan back but unfortunately, or luckily depending on how you view the situation, his phone starts to ring.

Naruto groaned as he reached for his cell and I moved to kiss and suck on his neck while he spoke to whoever interrupted us.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki speaking. Oh yeah hi, what's up? Yeah I don't think that'll be a problem. Sasuke goes in at…hold on," he pulled the phone away from his ear and kissed my temple to get my attention. "What time do you go into the office today?" he whispered.

I licked my way up to his ear and answered, "nine-thirty and I'm off at one."

"He goes in at nine-thirty. I don't have class today but Iruka-sensei asked me for my help around noon. He said something about wanting to pick out a gift for Kakashi-sensei for Valentine's Day. Kiba, I swear you're making a mountain out of a mole hill here and – hang on," he stopped.

My Naruto pulled the phone away and set it on the nightstand before he grabbed my face and pulled me up to kiss him. I gave a smirk of victory; his neck was one of his weakest parts of his body in terms of sexual arousal and since I had been making it my chew toy for the past couple of minutes he was probably pretty flustered. Naruto flipped us so that he was sitting on top of my crotch and ground down into my erection. I bit my lip to hold in a moan as he now smirked before reaching for the phone again.

"I'm back, sorry had to deal with Sasuke. No he just asked where the towels were since I didn't put them away right away last night. I know he's not normally up right now but I kept poking him," he said as he ground down again, "until he woke up this morning. He's just grumpy since he hasn't had his coffee. Anyway what time do you want me? Don't you have to be with Hinata-chan around that time? Well that's a little late to be getting her a gift for today! Just, shut up and let me talk here; let me do what I can from home and I'll meet you before I have to meet Iruka-sensei later. I'm going to make breakfast now so I'll talk to you later. Yeah, yeah see you later."

Naruto shut the phone off and sighed in frustration. I stroked his thigh and then cupped his face when he didn't react. I knew then that the mood was ruined so I asked him what was wrong.

"Kiba is an idiot that's what's wrong."

"What did the moron do?" I asked.

"He forgot that today was Valentine's Day and totally forgot to plan a date out for Hinata-chan later tonight. He called me asking if I could meet him so that I could help him pick out a gift for her but she texted him this morning asking if three o'clock was still okay for her to be ready."

"So he has to have a date set up and ready to go by three o'clock and he has no idea what to do."

"This makes me happy that we never bothered with anything for Valentine's Day. I do find it a bit depressing for single people who stumble into the bar after shitty dates or just spending the day alone but I don't think it's a good enough excuse to just put on a romantic face and spend copious amounts of money just to hopefully get some."

"It's true it's annoying but there are perks to some of it," I said as I tried to hide my slightly racing heart.

"What perks?"

"Wine is discounted practically all month and drug stores basically give away condoms." I tried to joke with him but I think he could tell I was digging for reasons.

"Firstly, we've always kept a stock of wine in the apartment ever since I turned twenty-one so it doesn't matter if it's discounted or not today. Second, we hardly use condoms anymore unless they're the Trojan Charged ones when you have a really bad case."

"Don't you think there's anything good about it? You're usually not this closed off about it. I mean we don't do anything to celebrate it but you're not typically hostile about it."

"I just think that if you love somebody you don't only dedicate one day out of the year to be romantic with them. Anniversaries are different since it marks something special to just the couple but to make a holiday dedicated to spending hard earned money on cheap candy and 'sexy' clothes just to have sex is stupid."

"It's not just sex; it's romance too. I don't show it all that often but I do love you."

"I don't need you to show it, I already know you love me. You take me places, you do things with me, you tell me you love me every morning and every night; I don't need you to be romantic."

"I still want to see your face if I would be. I'm not saying that I would do it just because of Valentine's Day but I would want to see how red you get if I would get all lovey-dovey." I smiled as he blushed and then crawled off of me. Naruto quickly downed his coffee and then left the room for the bathroom to shower. I sighed and began to rethink how I would plan out the evening. If I did what I wanted to do now that he's in this kind of a mood he might take it the wrong way and just blame my romance on the day, which is the last thing I want.

A couple hours later found me in my office working on the latest case that my father had asked me to take a look at. A child abductor was arrested two days ago and five of his victims were held hostage for three months in an abandoned hunting cabin he owned with nothing but the clothes on their backs. The kids were recovered and taken to the hospital and treated for malnutrition and frostbite on their feet since we had gotten a particularly bad snowstorm a few weeks ago. The case should be open and closed but the accused is a high standing member of society who writes multiple checks for children's charities and hospitals and it makes for very expensive lawyers and media presence. The Uchiha Law Firm has the highest number of won cases to date but even this one might pose a problem for my father.

I looked at the clock on my desk and saw that it was half past twelve and I smiled slightly. My father wanted to speak with me before I was scheduled to be off so I cleaned up my desk and put the files away in the safe so that nobody could access it unless they had the combination. It was standard procedure in cases with this much publicity so that nothing could be leaked.

I made my way down the hall and knocked on my father's door. I heard him say a strong 'come in' and I opened it to see him closing the same file that I had in my own office.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you're here. Have a seat son, I want to ask you some things." That got my attention really quick. I nervously grabbed a chair and sat down as he took off his reading glasses and folded his hands on his desk.

"How is Naruto-kun?"

"He's…doing well, father," I answered suspiciously.

"That's good, that's good. Is your relationship going well?"

"I believe it is, sir."

"So what do you have planned for him today?"

"Sir?"

"What are you giving him?"

"I had planned to make him dinner and surprise him with a trip to Italy this summer."

"Anywhere in particular in Italy?"

"Venice, Naples, Florence and Rome."

"They're beautiful places; it's a shame your mother and I never got to take you boys there on any vacations."

"We did get to see Athens and Thebes when we went to Greece when I was eleven."

"Yes, but you were too young to really appreciate the history of those places when we went. So other than the trip is there anything else you want to surprise Naruto-kun with?"

"I didn't really…have anything in mind, sir. Was there something you had in mind?" I asked with a note of curiosity in my voice. My father looked down at his hand and twisted his wedding ring a couple of times.

"Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him Sasuke?" He looked at me directly and seemed to be calculating my response to his question. My eyes widened but I didn't say anything right away to him. I let what he just asked me settle in my brain before I answered him.

I cleared my throat and said, "Father, I do see myself spending the rest of my life with Naruto but right now isn't the right time for marriage. I'm still working my way up the ranks here in the office and he still has school and his internship to get through before we take that step."

He nodded his head and smirked at me. "That's a very responsible answer Sasuke, I'm proud of you. It shows me that you're not rushing into anything you're not prepared for just because you're young and in love. I'm sure it will put your mother's mind at ease as well since she worries about the both of you so much."

"With all due respect father, she worries too much about non-trivial things. She still tells me that my hair is too long and wants Naruto to get a safer car."

He smirked and chuckled and lowered his head to hide his face slightly. "Yes she is the type; but it only proves how much she likes him. Well your brother and I have everything handled today so why don't you get going? Go ahead and take tomorrow off as well; Itachi already told me that he knows you'll be indisposed for the better part of this evening so he suggested that you not come in at all tomorrow so that you'll be in a better mood for Tuesday."

I blushed a bit but nodded my head and he waved me away. I stood up, bowed to him slightly and left the firm. I got in my car and made my way to the market so that I could get everything I needed for dinner tonight and then went to the liquor store to grab a bottle of Cabernet. The last stop I made was to the flower shop so that I could get some roses for Naruto even though he was pretty against the concept.

When I got home Naruto was, as expected, out so I started to set up everything. I went to the bedroom and got out the gold silk sheets I bought last after New Year's and made up the bed so neatly that I almost wanted to jump on it to give it a romped feel. I held myself back though since I know that it would be messed up later in a much more pleasurable way. I glanced at the clock and the numbers two-forty seven flashed at me from the bedside table. It gave me plenty of time to set up the rest of the house and get dinner started. Naruto said earlier before I left for work that he would be home sometime around six so that he could get ready for work so I wanted everything to be done and set up by five thirty. The steaks had to set for at least two hours before they were put on the grill and then the potatoes and vegetables needed to be prepared as well.

I set to work on getting dessert ready since I knew that it would take the longest so I mixed up all of the ingredients I needed for a chocolate coffee cake and then melted some chocolate for the strawberries I had planned for later this evening. Two hours later found me icing the baked cake and then preparing the grill. Once I looked at the time again I picked up the phone and called Naruto's work so that they didn't have to be notified last minute that he wasn't going to be coming in. The phone rang a total a three times before the woman I knew as Tsunade answered.

 _"_ _Thank you for calling the Three Sages, this is Tsunade speaking how can I help you?"_

"Tsunade-san, this is Sasuke Uchiha I'm calling to tell you that Naruto Uzumaki won't be coming into work this evening."

 _"_ _So you do have something planned for him this year. That means I owe Jiraiya fifty bucks so I hope you make it good for him tonight."_

"If it makes you happy then I'll pay you the fifty dollars you lost just don't tell Naruto I called if he calls in a bit later."

 _"_ _Yeah, well, don't tell the brat that I already took him off the schedule for tonight. Though he'll have to deal with Sakura when he comes in on Wednesday since she's covering for him,"_ the woman laughed and I could only cringe. That woman had a mean temper and if working tonight ruined her Valentine's Day with her husband Rock Lee then I can only hope she doesn't break anything of Naruto's when she sees him next.

"Tsunade-san, don't let that woman get anywhere near my Naruto if you want your bar to continue it's business. I am a lawyer, even if I'm only a junior, and I will sue if anything happens to him."

 _"_ _The brats will be fine but I hear you loud and clear. We may be dead right now but Jiraiya and I are setting everything up for singles night tonight so I've got to go now. If I don't hear from Naruto later then I'll know you told him he has off. Either way have fun tonight and go easy on him. If he's still limping by Wednesday then I won't be happy."_

She hung up the phone and I shook my head. I got started on the main course of dinner an hour later since it really didn't take long to make and no less than ten minutes before it was ready my cell phone rang. 'Little Apple' by Chopstick Brothers starting playing and I rolled my eyes but answered.

"Dobe, stop changing my ringtones; I had 'Vanilla' by Gackt as your contact ringtone."

 _"_ _Aww teme, but I have 'Vanilla' for you; we can't have the same thing for each other! Plus I like the Little Apple dance."_

"The dance has nothing to do with your contact ringtone, but anyway what's up?"

 _"_ _I'm on my way home from Iruka-sensei's place right now and I wanted to ask if there was anything we needed at the store. I'm having a bit of a craving for chocolate since all I've seen today is couples being all over each other."_

"We have chocolate here dobe, what kind do you want?"

 _"_ _Some white chocolate with cookies in it; for some reason that just sounds like heaven right now. So do we need anything or am I just getting the chocolate?"_

"You know we could always use milk and we're running low on the cereal you like. I'll leave you to feed your ramen obsession since I don't know how much you deem as 'acceptable' to have in the house."

 _"_ _I'm good on ramen but I'll grab some milk. I should be home in half an hour then. I love you!"_

"I love you too and I'll see you soon."

Naruto hung up and I finished with the steaks and put them in the oven to rest once they were ready. I hurried to take a shower and then dressed in my good red silk pajama bottoms and got the brochure for Italian trips out of my brief case. I set it on the dining room table and got the plates ready for dinner. My timing was perfect because as soon as I had scattered the rose petals and lit the candles on the table, the door opened and Naruto appeared.

"Sasuke! I'm home and I got some-" he stopped quickly as he turned around. He gasped in surprise and nearly dropped the bags he was holding. I smiled and walked over to him. I set the paper bags down and hugged him while he continued to stare at the romantic setting I had assembled. After he recovered from his initial shock he said my name again and cupped my face to give me a deep kiss.

Once the amazing kiss was broken I muttered, "So you approve of my Valentine's Day surprise?"

"I do but you didn't have to," he muttered as he hugged me.

"Come on, it'll get cold. Take your coat off and sit down while I serve everything."

He did as I said and I set the plates down on the table. We were having steak and shrimp with grilled asparagus and roasted red potatoes and I poured him a large glass of the wine I just bought. Naruto started to tear up and then began to eat. Dinner was peaceful as we each recounted our day and fed each other and I was happy that my blonde didn't go Godzilla on me for doing this on Valentine's Day of all days. I don't think he really minded. As dinner went on he started fidgeting and I could tell that he was starting to feel…heated. This usually happened whenever we had a 'fancy' dinner since it only happened on special occasions and he knew that it led to an incredible sex filled night.

Naruto leaned forward and smirked at me. "Say Sasuke…do you have anything else planned tonight?"

"I do as a matter of fact. Dessert is next my love."

"Why don't we…skip it? Or just take it to bed with us…?" he asked suggestively as he lowered his voice to stir me up. It worked but I was a lot better at controlling how I responded to his seductive advances.

I leaned towards him so that we were nearly kissing and whispered to him, "Dessert is in the bedroom."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX-LEMON STARTS HERE-XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but we both ended up laying on our silk-dressed bed in a tangle of lips, tongues and limbs and it was hot. I tore off his shirt and ran my hands up and down his sides to feel him. Naruto reacted to my touch by moaning and arching up to meet my wandering hands. We continued to kiss and make-out for a while before he nearly begged me take off his pants.

I peeled off the jeans slowly and the proud erection stood up, letting me see the wet spot on the front of his red and blue boxers. My own erection was straining against my own boxers but since I was in loose pants it wasn't as painful. I licked his exposed thighs and placed an open mouth kiss on the top of his penis. Naruto cried out and tangled one of his hands in my hair. Before we got too swept away I remembered what I had set up special for him tonight.

"Now, now Naruto, don't get too caught up. There is plenty of fun to be had before we get to the main event," I said huskily.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked breathless.

I reached over to the side table and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry. Naruto's eyes locked onto it as he followed it towards my mouth. I put the end that wasn't covered in chocolate in my mouth and then leaned over him. He quickly got the message and bit the other end of the fruit. Our lips met as the juice flowed down his chin and we both moaned.

I got another one once we both swallowed and I licked up the juices from his chin. We repeated the act several more times until all of the strawberries were gone and then I got out the can of whipped cream. He looked confused for a second before a wicked smile graced his beautiful features.

"Is that for me to lick off of you or do we get to take turns again?"

"This is all for you. It might be my surprise but you get to participate in the giving as well."

Naruto got up and flipped us over so that now I was on my back and he nearly slithered down my body until he came to my damn pants. He slowly lowered them and purposely pulled them down so that my cock was straining against the hem of the fabric. I let out a loud hiss and threw my head back as soon as it was free. Naruto wasted no time tearing my pants off as soon as my cock was in his sight. He might deny it or fight it when I tell him he's addicted to my dick but his body can't lie to me. I saw the way his eyes widened as it bobbed slightly when I moved and how his breath turned into quick pants. I propped myself up on my elbows and rolled the can of whipped cream towards him.

Naruto made a line of cream from the base of my dick to the tip and then two small dollops on my balls before he licked the underside of my cock sensually. I bit my lip to hold in my groan but I refused to break eye contact with him. His eyes hooded over and darkened in lust as he was settled on his arms and knees between my legs. My baby continued to nibble and suck on my dick in the most erotic ways and I was so close to cumming when he finally took me into his hot mouth fully. His golden locked flopped up and down as he moved his head with his mouth to prevent excessive gagging. I was very well endowed with a nine inch length and almost inch and a half girth so no matter how often he blew me he always had trouble at a certain point.

Before I could orgasm he squeezed the base of me and tore his mouth away. Once I had somewhat recovered control of my breathing again he let go and started stroking me.

"Sasuke…please…I want it…take me now," my angel pleaded. I nodded and he came up to kiss me. He let me roll him over as I tasted myself on his tongue, which I had to admit was a bit gross but I was used to it. I took out the lube, as funny as it was he enjoyed the kinds that gave a tingling sensation, and covered three of my fingers generously.

"You know what to do now baby, hold your legs up and open for me," I instructed. Naruto's hands came down to hold his now bent legs behind his knees and bit his lip. Stretching was always painful for him in the beginning, no matter how often we have sex. My first finger went in with very little resistance and the second quickly joined it. We kissed throughout the whole process and it distracted him as I twisted my fingers around and scissored him. Naruto broke the kiss to let out a cry as I put the last finger in. I sucked on his throat to divert his attention and after a minute it seemed to work. His passage was pulsing around my fingers and he was so hot that it felt like I was being burned. He finally let his legs go and cupped my face to bring my head up to meet him at eye-level.

"I'm ready. That's enough. Let me have you now, I want it."

"Good because I'm about at my limit."

I lubed up my cock but just as I was about to line it up with his entrance he stopped me and rolled onto his side. I immediately understood what he wanted and I straddled his right leg and lifted the other one onto my shoulder so that our bodies made an 'X' and he settled a pillow underneath his hip that was still on the bed. I slowly entered him and he winced in pain. The only thing I hated about this position was that it made kissing very difficult but the pleasure we both got from the actual sex was incredible.

I panted with the heat and the tightness. My mind was fogging, and so were the windows, and I locked my eyes onto his. He opened them back up and let out a shuddering breath. "Move Sasuke or I'll go insane," he said quietly.

I pulled out slowly and pushed back in in a slightly quicker pace. I wanted our night to last as long as it could. For once he didn't beg me to take him harder or to go faster so I took my time and angled my hips to hit his prostate with every thrust. We both moaned loudly and held each other's hand as our bodies melted into pure blissful pleasure. Sweat covered us in a matter of minutes and after a little while I pulled out to change positions. I went with the traditional missionary style and he wrapped his legs around my waist in two seconds to pull me in deeper. Curses left our mouths as I picked up the pace slightly and I could hear how my balls slapped against his ass lewdly. I was so turned on that I thought I was going mad! The way Naruto panted my name drove me mad with lust and the feeling of his legs securing me close to him made me feel so needed. I ran my fingers through his sweat-drenched hair and sloppily kissed him again and again. I don't know how much more time passed but I could feel my orgasm approaching quickly. As I reached down to grab his dick to bring his to completion I was surprised to find he had already cum. I stopped for a second and he whined.

I panted a few times and said, "Why didn't you…tell me you…you came?"

He looked down between our bodies and saw the sticky white mess between us. "I didn't know I did. I feel so good though and it feels like I have to come again," he said quickly.

I resumed my thrusts after that but made them quick and deep. Naruto cried out loudly and I pumped his messy cock a few times before more ribbons of cum exploded out of the tip to coat my hand and my stomach with the essence. His passage tightened more and once I was in as deep as I could be I allowed myself to fill him up. I gave short jolts to make sure I was finished cumming inside of him before I pulled out and laid beside him. We spent a good few minutes catching our breath before Naruto cuddled into my chest and smiled at me.

 **xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX-LEMON ENDS HERE-XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx**

"That was amazing baby, thank you so much."

"I don't know what was more amazing; that round of sex or the fact that you came without realizing it the first time," I teased. He smacked me lightly before settling down again.

"So was this just for Valentine's Day or were you planning this for a while and it just happened to be Valentine's Day?"

"I wanted to be romantic for you. I know you said you don't need me to be earlier but I want you to know how special you are to me."

"You're special to me too bastard; don't just think that the feeling is one-sided. I can tell how much you love me by the way you make-love to me, or how you look at me so I don't need all of this grand-standing. I love when you get lovey-dovey don't get me wrong but I love you 365 days a year; we don't need one to prove it to each other."

"Just shut up and let me be mushy. Oh, let me up for a minute. I have to get something."

"Is it another sexy something?" Naruto asked with his eyes bright in erotic mischief. I briefly considered jumping him again but I was still a little spent from five minutes ago.

"Sadly no but it is chocolate, and it is a surprise." I left the bed and walked quickly to the kitchen to get the cake and then the dining room table to grab the brochure that my boyfriend had missed earlier. When I came back to the bedroom Naruto was stroking the sheets lovingly and smiling. He glanced up and his eyes locked onto the cake quickly and I rolled my eyes but smirked in happiness all the same. Before I let him have the cake though I showed him the brochure, to which he looked at me strangely before he took it.

"Sasuke this looks awesome; I've always wanted to go to Italy," he commented longingly. I knew he wouldn't get it right away so I wasn't disappointed.

"Well then we'll have to start preparing the necessary paperwork right away."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That's only a small glimpse of what I have planned for us. Of course you can pick which city we go to first but ultimately as long as we see all of Venice I'll be happy. We have to get your passport, plane tickets, schedule time off from our jobs, all of that stuff."

My blonde looked confused at first but slowly the surprise dawned on him. His jaw dropped in shock and he looked from the brochure in his hand to me several times while stuttering if he was dreaming or not to himself. I smiled and said it was all planned for the summer and he tackle-hugged me and began to cry. I held him and let him cry, since he wasn't sad about it, until he was satisfied and began kissing me all over again. All-in-all, this was the greatest Valentine's Day I've ever had. And I'm sure Naruto's thinking the same thing.


End file.
